


Forward Movement--No Looking Back

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Gluhen.<br/>He can't afford to stagnate when he has a child depending on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Your Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Kill a Character Week" challenge at wk_100.  
> Italics indicate memories/thoughts. And I almost feel like I should apologize. Almost.

_We’re sorry…_

Almost two months, and he still had moments of disbelief.

_…rare type of anemia…_

He’d been chased from the room by medical staff and high-pitched beeps.

_…she didn’t suffer…_

Everything happened so fast; she was gone within minutes.

_…condolences on your loss…_

A loud belch and the sudden dampness on his back recalled Itou Ryou to the present. “All done, sweetheart?” He lowered his arms and smiled. “Time for your nap, then.”

Tiny fists wobbled as green eyes blinked sleepily at him.

A wave of love swamped him, followed by determination. _I’ll do my best, Asuka. Don’t worry._


	2. Hindsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion/prequel drabble to ["For Your Sake,"](http://www.livejournal.com/community/wk_100/170335.html) but should be okay on its own.

He'd agreed because he knew she was desperate. He would have resisted more if he'd known the result.

He didn't though. Maybe she didn't either, although he had his doubts: why wouldn't a nurse be aware of her own genetic history? Not that he knew much about her past; it didn't seem fair to ask about hers when he couldn't remember his.

He'd thought it a bad idea to raise a child when he couldn't remember being one. But she insisted, had been desperate, and he had yielded.

And now Asuka was dead, leaving Ryou to raise their child alone.


	3. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Hindsight" and "For Your Sake." And I wanted Youji ~~out of that stupid job~~ to have access to his money, even if he doesn't realize it. ;D

Itou Ryou quit his job to be a full-time father. Money wasn't an issue, though a small part of his mind questioned the source. Still, it would be difficult to be employed and a single parent, so he allowed his gratitude over the unexpected inheritance override his uneasiness. For now.

Adjusting to an infant wasn't as hard as expected, and initial reservations aside, he adored his beautiful daughter, with Asuka's dark hair and his eyes and smile.

He was determined not to let his missing past mar his child's future. He owed that much to his wife--and to himself.


	4. Starting from Scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it strictly an Asian thing that the baby isn't supposed to leave the home for one month?

After the first month, when the cabin fever got too much, he'd put on the walking shoes, strap on Makoto in the baby sling, and wander.

He avoided all mass transportation, never wandered too far from the building, and always made sure he knew the return route, going as far as carrying a map and a tourist guide for the area. If he had lived there in previous years, he didn't remember it, so he and Makoto had to start from scratch, using a camera to record where they’ve been.

Ryou Itou will be damned if he lose these memories.


	5. Common Subjects

One day he found himself doodling on a napkin with a pen.

On his next wander, he stopped by an art store and purchased sketch pads and drawing supplies. He filled the sketchbooks with Makoto in various poses--his daughter, his sketches, so why not? If he decided to pursue art as a career later, he could draw commercially-viable topics then.

Occasionally he'd find himself including flowers; roses most often, whether as the focus, background or border. Freesias and gentians were also common--and how did he recognize them?

Eventually he noticed he drew a cattleya instead of a signature.


End file.
